Ran Away
by whittle-street
Summary: This is just a random modern AU one shot about how Patsy telling Trixie.


**_A/N. So after saying on '3am' that I had a big presentation coming up (which I do) and that I'd possibly not update as quickly, I created this. This was complete procrastination and is probably a load of rubbish. I just could not look at SIGN Guidelines for any longer. Hope you all enjoy this! Find me on tumblr cornerofwhittlestreet_**

'Hey sorry I kinda ran away so can you let me the stay the night' Patsy whispered while looking at her feet standing idly on Delia's doorstep. 'Please.'

Delia didn't say anything but stepped to the side to let Patsy in. Her head still hung shamefully as she did her best to make herself look as small as possible. Although she knew her welsh girlfriend would see through all attempts at pretending everything was okay. Delia let Patsy decide whether she wanted to sit in the kitchen or her bedroom. She chose the kitchen.

They sat in silence that felt like it lasted hours, but probably only lasted a few minutes, until Delia took the initiative that Patsy needed some courage to talk about what had happened. Within seconds there was two glasses and an unopened bottle of Old Pulteney sitting on the table. She poured Patsy's glass first and by the time she had finished pouring her own Patsy had necked the contents of the glass.

The wheel's in Patsy's mind wouldn't stop spinning. _God you are such an idiot. Of all ways to go about things, that was how you chose to do it. And you didn't even have the courage to see it through. You coward._

She was brought out of her haze by her phone ringing. Trixie. She silenced it. She wasn't ready. Not yet. Or drunk enough. Although they were basically the same thing.

'Do you want to tell me why you ran away or why you are ignoring Trixie? Or are they connected?' Delia spoke more confidently than she was feeling. It had been a while since she'd seen Patsy so quiet and inside her own head.

Her answer was Patsy necking yet another glass and pouring another one. She looked lost as she tried to shrink into herself and continued to avoid Delia's gaze. She fidgeted with her hands as she tried to build herself up to telling Delia what happened. This time she was interrupted by Delia's phone ringing.

'It's Trix…' Delia started.

'Don't answer it!' Patsy interrupted almost shouting. 'I'm sorry, just please don't answer it.'

'Pats, she must need to get in contact with you if she's phoning me as well. She's obviously worried' Delia whispered, not wanting Patsy to think she had chosen sides and end up getting shut out as well.

'I'll answer later. Just get me get my bearings. I can't face her yet, please don't answer.' Patsy finally looked up from her hands to show Delia the tears in her eyes.

'Oh sweetheart, what happened?' she was by Patsy's side within seconds gripping the redhead into her arms.

'I ran, I just ran. I didn't even look at her. I just ran and didn't look back. I didn't even know where I was going until I realised I was outside your door. I'm sorry I barged in. I didn't know where else to go. I messed up. I have royally fucked up. And I didn't even stick around for the aftermath' Patsy's voice was breaking as she stuttered out her riddle into Delia's shoulder.

'Breathe Pats, it doesn't matter what's happened. It's fixable. I'm here okay, just breathe' Delia murmured into Patsy's ear.

Patsy twisted her head until her lips crushed into Delia's. The kiss was the complete opposite of chaste as she tried to gain access into Delia's mouth straight away. Tears streaming down her face and chest heaving to hold back the sobs. Patsy was off of her chair just as quick as she backed Delia into the table. It wasn't until she felt Delia's hands on her shoulders gently pushing back that she realised it was all one sided.

 _You are an idiot Patience Mount._

She backed away to the other side of the kitchen until she walked into the countertops. She couldn't stop the sobs anymore. The tears were even heavier now, if that was possible. Her breaths were coming in short gasps as her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the floor. Delia was beside her and although Patsy could see her mouth was moving she couldn't hear anything. All she could hear was loud ringing in her ears and all she could feel was the pain in her chest as she struggled to take in enough oxygen.

'Breathe Patsy, look at me. In, 2, 3. Out, 2, 3. Breathe with me' Delia said strictly. Patsy was brought out of her trance as Delia took her hand and placed it on her chest and placed her own on Patsy's.

Patsy steadily regained control of her breathing and everything began to get less hazy. She realised how silly she was being. Chances are she had ruined things with Trixie, there was no need to ruin them with Delia now as well. She let Delia pull her to her feet and back into the chair next to the breakfast counter. Another drink was poured as Patsy sorted out her thoughts.

'Now easy tiger. If you're gonna tell me what's happened, you need to be able to speak' Delia stated with a small grin on her face. Patsy gave a small grin back and took a sip.

'Trixie was trying to set me up on another blind date. She was quite insistent that I should go on this one. She said she was worried about me. That it isn't good for someone so young to shut themselves off romantically. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't' Patsy whispered. She looked up to see Delia staring intently at her. The silence was the hint for Patsy to continue. The 'sip' was more of a gulp this time.

'I didn't even think. It's been building for so long. I just couldn't take another second of it. I wasn't even tactful, nor even close to what you could consider polite. I basically screamed at her' Patsy's voice broke as she tried to get the rest of the story out.

'Pats, what happened? What did you say?' Patsy could see the worry etched across Delia's face. It was okay for her, she was already out. She didn't even try to hide it but Patsy just never found the right moment. She never intended for it to turn into the big secret that it had. She just didn't see why everyone else deserved to know her business. That was until Delia came along.

'I shouted that I like women. I love women, not men. And that I'm not shut off romantically, that I'm actually happily in love. I know I haven't actually set it to you but I love you Deels.' Patsy's eyes bore into Delia to make sure she hadn't scared her off, she was met with a smile. 'And if you don't mind I would like to kiss you now.'

Patsy didn't wait for an answer as the whiskey warmed her stomach and gave her the courage she lacked daily. This one was slower and more tender and comforted by Delia murmuring that she loved Patsy too into her lips. When they broke apart both women's cheeks were flushed.

'I love you too Pats, I really do. But you can't leave me hanging, you're gonna have to continue your story.' Delia entwined their fingers together while she spoke.

'I didn't even realise what I'd said until I seen Trixie's jaw on the floor. I panicked. I was out the door before she'd even managed to get a word out. I don't know how it happened. Gosh I've made an awful mess of things.' Patsy was broken from her seriousness by Delia's not subtle giggling. 'Deels, this isn't funny!'

'I'm sorry Pats but it's just not exactly how I expected you to go about telling anyone. Just think how Trixie feels right now. You just dropped an absolute bombshell on her and then ran away and now you won't answer her calls. At least now she won't try to set you up with anyone' Delia smiled as she was secretly pleased there would be no more competition, even though no man could ever truly compete. Not without being at a total disadvantage.

By a perfect coincidence, Patsy's phone lit up with a text from Trixie.

 **Trixie:** ** _Please let me know you're okay Patsy. Let me know your safe. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to x_**

 **Patsy:** ** _I'm at Delia's. Do you know where it is? x_**

 **Trixie:** ** _I can be there in 10 minutes, but only if you want me there? x_**

 **Patsy:** ** _I think we should talk. And there's someone I want you to meet officially x_**

'Here goes Deels. I'm definitely not ready, are you?' Patsy giggled as the mixture of alcohol and nerves hit her system.

Before she knew it her 10 minutes were over and there was a light knock on the door. Patsy took a deep breath in and stood to go and answer it. She opened the door as her heart dropped with what she seen in front of her. Trixie's makeup was streaked all down her face, she'd clearly been crying. Her hair was all over the place and she looked a mess. Patsy realised she probably looked the same, although she'd already taken most of her face off before the whole 'debacle'.

Patsy moved out of the way to let her through the door and as soon as the door was closed behind her the two girls jumped into each other's arms. They leaned on each other for support as the tears began again. Apologises were said and interrupted by more apologises as both tried to take responsibility for what happened.

'I'm sorry I never told you…'

'I'm sorry I called you romantically shut off…'

'I'm sorry I told you the way I did…'

'I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me…'

'I'm sorry I ran away like I did…'

'I'm sorry for all the blind dates I set you up on…'

'I won't hide anything this big from you again…'

'I won't set you up on any blind dates with men again, although it sounds as though you don't need any blind dates at all' Trixie whispered sneakily, hoping not to push Patsy again.

'I have someone I want you to meet properly.' Patsy walked off towards the kitchen still linked with Trixie as though the two didn't want to separate their repaired friendship. 'Delia's my girlfriend.'

'I'd guessed that Patsy' Trixie laughed.

'You're truly okay with this? I know it was a lot to drop on you in the middle of a conversation' Patsy spoke timidly. Almost frightened to hear the response.

'Patsy it doesn't change anything. I'm just glad you're happy. You are happy, aren't you?' Trixie knew she was putting her neck on the line asking this in front of Delia but she had to ask. A smile grew across Patsy's face as the took Delia's hand.

'I'm the happiest I've ever been Trix. I have an amazing girlfriend and a true best friend. I'm so glad you know now.' The smile reached Patsy's eyes and it was one of the first times that Trixie had seen the redhead so relaxed.

'Well, I can see you have started drinking without me but I'm afraid you won't finish without me. I hope you have another glass Delia because you two have to tell me _everything._ How you met, how you got together. How long have you even been together? There's so much you've been hiding from me Patience Mount, you dark horse' Trixie was laughing to herself.

Delia moved to get a glass out for Trixie but Patsy pulled her towards her first.

'Thank you,' Patsy whispered. 'I couldn't have done this without you. I love you.' She pressed a chaste kiss to Delia's temple and then let her go retrieve a glass.

Patsy was truly happy in this moment. A huge weight was released from her shoulders. She was accepted and she was loved.


End file.
